The New Phantom
by phantomgal01
Summary: Lacey Gray was your normal everyday teen until a horrible disfigurement made her lose everyone except her best friend, Thalia. Soon, they move to Paris, and when Lacey takes over as the Phantom she meets someone she never expected to find at the Opera House... Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my friends! :D I'm really excited to show you this, since it's one of my first fanfics. I wrote it several months ago, so please, feel free to help me out here! Just review and tell me what you think, ok? Thanks, m'dears. I love you all :)**

**Erik: *disdainful sniff***

**Me: Rude. Anyway, I don't own Erik, nor any characters mentioned that are from the original book/play/movie. All rights belong to Andrew Lloyd Weber and Gaston Leroux.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Change**

**May 16, 2013 6:30 AM**

The knob squeaked as it turned. Lacey winced. Carefuly she slid out of the shower and grabbed a towel. The steam from the shower had warmed the entire room and fogged up the mirror. With a sigh, she leaned over the counter to rub a circle on the mirror with her wrist. She looked the same as always, with her extremely dirty blonde hair(it was so dark people thought it was light brown) and lightly tanned skin. The only striking thing about her was her violet eyes. They were very rare and scientifically known as Alexandria's Genesis. The plus side of having her purple eyes ( other than the fact that thye are her favorite color) is that she doesn't grow hair (other than on her head or eyebrows) and no period! Her best friend, Thalia Chári, is always reminding her of how lucky she has it. Lacey didn't mind, not really.

Lacey looked at herself again. She didn't really stand out in a crowd. Her complexion was realtively clear, as there was no giant zits dominating her face or anything. Her hair was always perfectly straightened and fell down to the bottom of her rib cage. Her bangs were slanted and slightly wavy from consistently tucking her hair behind her ear. She wasn't very thin, but she wasn't fat either, just a happy medium. Her chest wasn't large, but her breasts _were _rather prominent. Lacey was actually very pretty, in a natural way. She didn't load her face with makeup because she hated the feeling of the makeup suffocating her pores. She normally just settled for mascara and thick eyeliner, making her eyes seem a little darker, more intimidating. People tend to underestimate her because of her soft, kind features.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she reached for her pile of clothes. _Monday, yet again. Another day of being in that weird in between limbo at school._ Her small hands reached down and pulled on her underwear, then her jean capris. The purple T-shirt she wore spelled, ' We meet again Monday.' On the back it said, ' Now leave.' With a chuckle at her shirt she shoved her dark blue cell phone in her back pocket and turned to leave the bathroom. Only then did she notice the strange light pink marks appearing on the top right half of her face. They started at her cheekbone and went up to her forehead. It stretched from the middle of her nose to her ear. She scrubbed at it, hoping it would come off. She crubbed until her entire face was red, but it still didn't come off. With another sigh, she turned and thought no more of it, because, there's no way it's going to stay there, right?

* * *

**May 16, 2013 7:00 AM**

" Hey Lace!" Lacey smiled to herself and turned around to greet her redheaded best friend, Thalia Chári. You could always spot Thalia in a crowd due to her hair. It had been naturally blonde until she decided she was going to dye it deep red with teal ends. Most people would think that it would look awful, but somehow, she makes it work.

"Hey there, Grace." 'Grace' was the meaning of Thalia's last name. It had originated in Greece, because it was the name of one of the was the Muse of comedy and Thalia Chári was definately the comic relief out of all her friends. But she was also a dancer, and a good one at that. That's where the 'grace' came in. As a matter of fact, she was auditioning as Meg Giry in the upcoming school play, Phantom of the Opera. Lacey herself was going to try out for the role of Meg's best friend, and the lead role, Christine Daae. Thalia called it a chance for Lacey to 'show the world the _real _Lacey Gray.' In all honesty, both girls were very excited. The had seen Andrew Lloyd Weber's musical when they were both 11 and loved it. Needless to say, they were hardcore Erik/Christine shippers. Soon after the play they watched the 2004 movie and fell in love with Gerard Butler's hypnotic voice. At 13 they bought the book by Gaston Leroux. Now at 17, they were still huge fans.

"Are you ready Mademoiselle Daae?" Thalia asked teasingly. She spoke in her best French accent.

"Quite, Little Giry. Although, I can't say I'm excited to hear our lovely leading soprano." Her best friend scoffed.

"La Carlotta sounds like a dying cat mixed with with a humpback whale."

"The other day I saw the stagehands shoving pieces of cotton in their ears."

"Then they are very wise. I wonder if they're willing to share!" Laughing, the friends went their separate ways, Lacy to art, and Thalia to Physical World Honors

Lacey strode into art with a bright smile on her face and sidled into her seat in the middle of the classroom. She always liked her seat because she had a great view out the window, of today's lesson, and of Brantley (Brant) Chriswell. Lacey had a hugevcrush on him since her first day here at Midtown High. And no one can blame her for crushing on the school's Goldwn Boy. Brant, with his shaggy golden hair, shining blue eyes, and witty sense of humor that made even the toghest teachers crack a smile. Of course, the fact that he is well muscled and on the football team always helps.

Lacey shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Brant would never go for a girl like her, not when his last girlfriend was Kim Schneider, the most popular girl in high school.

To calm herself, she took out her sketchpad. The assignment for today was to draw something beautiful that could be commonly found, but was a bit different from others. Without hesitation she leaned over and began to sketch a single, red rose. Around the stem she drew a black silk ribbon, tied into a knot. By this time there was half the class left so, she drew three teardrops on the ground next to the rose. Without a word she tore out the picture and put it on Mr. James's desk. The art teacher had nothing for her to do so she returned to her steat and pulled out her earbuds. She scrolled through her song list until she found 'Think of Me' which was her audition piece. Lacey closed her eyes, and listened as Emmy Rossum's voice flawlessly reached each note. That's when she felt the tap on her knee. She opened her eyes and looked confusedly at the paper on her desk. Unable to deny her curiousity, she reached over and opened the small slip of paper.

_I saw your drawing. Where'd you learn to draw like that? B.C._

Lacey's eyes widened and she blushed. The only person in the room with those intials was Brant. She bent over and wrote, _'Nowhere. It's something I've always been able to do.'_ Still blushing she leaned foreward and tossed the paper onto his desk. The response came back in seconds.

_You're_ really_ good. I wish I could draw like that._ She smiled and said,

_The quaterback of the Midtown Lions wishes he could DRAW like ME? What's next? Flying unicorns? _When Brant got the paper he smiled then _laughed._ She had made Brant Chriswell laugh!

_'Well, I can cross that off my bucket list.'_ Lacey thought.

_Sh! Dont tell anyone. A man's reputation is all a man has, after all._

_Oh, and now you're quoting Tangled! Anything else I should know?_

_If I remember correctly, Flynn Rider said, ' a man's_ fake _reputation'_

_So you don't deny it!_

_No. But it may not be in your best interest to speak of it XD_

_Oh, handing threats out now, are we? And I thought we were getting along quite well! I'm hurt, Brant, hurt._ When he read that he laughed so hard tht most of the class turned to stare at him. He waved his hand at them and began scribbling on the paper.

_Ok, you HAVE to give me your number. You're hilarious!_

_861-725-6092_

_Awesome. Mine's 861-230-5489. (So you know it's me)_ Lacey chuckled, proud of herself for somehow gaining Brant's attention. The two of them texted each other until the class ended. When Lacey had gathered up her stuff she turned to Brantn and said, "Listen, I've got auditions, but I'll text you afterwards, ok?" When he nodded, she left, feeling in a better mood than when she entered it.

* * *

**May 16, 2013 8:00 AM**

"What has got you in such a good mood, hmmm?" Thalia asked. For the audition the girls were required to wear the costume their character would wear during their audition piece. So, Thalia was helping Lacey lace up the corset and her dress while Lacey curled her hair into tight ringlets.

"Brant Chriswell asked for my number." Lacey revealed and she tensed, waiting for the squeal of excitement.

Just as predicted, Thalia squealed and clapped. "Yes! It's about time!" Lacey laughed and handed her ecstatic friend the star-shaped crystals to put in her hair. When she was done, Lacey stood and left the dressing room with Thalia trailing behind. Once outside, she hugged her friend.

"Rupture a kidney!" Thalia told her.

"Pull a hamstring!" Her response made Thalia smile and she turned to walk to the stage. As she walked she heard Thalia say to the other people, "What? Break a leg's so cliché and the sentiment's the same, isn't it?"

"What's your name, my dear girl?" Mr. Jenson's question jerked her back to reality.

"Lacey Gray, Monsieur." Came her quiet reply. Nodding their heads, the 3 judges picked up the script. Mr. Jenson was Monsieur Reyer, Mr. James as Monsieur André, and Mr. Carmelo as Monsieur Firman.

"Beginning of the aria, then, Mademoiselle." Said Mr. Jenson.

"André this is doing nothing for my nerves." Said Mr. Carmelo.

"Oh, she's very pretty." Mr. James consoled him.

_"Think of me,_

_Think of me fondly,_

_When we've said goodbye!_

_Remeber me,_

_Every so often,_

_Promise me you'll try._

_On that day,_

_That not so distant day,_

_When you are far away and free,_

_If you ever find a moment,_

_Spare a thought for me!_

_And though it's clear,_

_Though it was always clear,_

_That this was never meant to be,_

_If you happen to remember,_

_Stop and think of me!_

_Think of August when the world was green,_

_Don't think about the way things might have been._

_Think of me,_

_Think of me waking silent and resigned._

_Imagine me,_

_Trying too hard to put you from my mind._

_Think of me,_

_Please say you'll think of me,_

_Whatever else you choose to do,_

_There will never be a day when I won't think of you!_

_Flowers fade,_

_The fruit of summer fades,_

_They have their seasons so do we,_

_But please promise me that somestimes you will think..._

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhh!_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhh!_

_Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ahhhhhh-ahahahhhh-ahahahahhh_

_Ahhhhhhof me!"_

The three judges stared at her, unable to comprehend how such a gorgeous voice could come out of her small body. Then one by one, they stood and clapped for her with calls of,"Brava!" and, "Stupenda!" As they were still quoting the men they were portraying. And in the back stood Brant. He was clapping the hardest of them all and was cheering her name. Then Thalia, dressed as Meg, ran onstage and did something no one expected. She began to sing the next song.

"_Christine, Christine?_

_Where in the world have you been hiding?_

_Really, you were perfect._

_I only wish I knew you secret._

_Who is your brave tutor?"_ Lacey smiled and continued the song.

"_Father once spoke of an angel._

_I used to dream he'd appear._

_Now as I sing I can sense him,_

_And I know he's here!_

_Here, in this room, he calls me softly,_

_Somewhere inside, hiding._

_Somehow I know he's always with me_

_Here, the unseen genius." _Thalia pretended to look concerned as she went on.

_"Christine, you must have been dreaming._

_Stories like this can't come true._

_Christine, you're talking in riddles_

_And it's not like you!" _From there they sang in unison,

_"Angel of Music,_

_Guide and guardian,_

_Grant to me your glory!_

_Angel of Music,_

_Hide no longer,_

_Secret and strange Angel."_

The men clapped even harder for the both of them. Mr. Carmelo said, "I think we have found our Christine and our Meg! The friendship between you girls is obvious. You two have your parts. No go, my dears, find your Angel of Music." Giggling, the two of them ran off the stage. Lacey gripped Thalia's hand, shocked by what had just happened to them. In that moment she had truly felt like Christine.

"Lacey! That was...wow! Not only can you draw, but you can sing too?" The blonde turned at the sound of Brant's voice. Thalia, having noticed Brant, gave her a mischievous wink and flounced off. Lacey reminded herself to get Thalia for that later.

"Thanks, Brant. What are you doing here anyway? Don't you have class?"

"Nope. And besides, I wanted to see you perform. I don't regret a second of it." He smiled warmly and Lacey melted under his gaze. "Listen, there's a party at Andrew Martinez's house, and I was wondering... if maybe you would come?" She couldn't help but wince. Her parents were very grade-oriented and they would not be keen on her staying out late.

"I'll have to see what I can do. Can I take my friend Thalia with me? My parents might be more willing if she came too."

"That's fine. The more, the merrier, right? So, I guess I'll see you there?" Lacey smiled.

"Maybe." But as Brant walked away, she couldn't shake this sense of foreboding. Something was going to happen that night, she was sure of it.

* * *

**May 16, 2013 7:45 PM**

"Are you excited, Lace?" Said Thalia. The two girls were seated in the back of a taxi, chatting about the party. Their parents had both agreed to let them come to Brant's party as long as they promised to be back by 10:30. Lacey chose to wear her best hlouse and skinny jeans, along with a light jacket. Thalia wore a loose top and black skinny jeans.

"Of course I am! I've been waiting 3 years for this day, I've never been this excited in my entire life!"

The redhead laughed and pulled out a tube of lipstick out.

"Come 'ere darlin'. I has gots to get you lookin' all nice and purdy for Brant." Lacey obediently turned to face Thalia. But when she did, her friend's facial expresion changed from happiness, to shock, to sadness. She almost dropped the tube of lipstick.

"Lacey..your face. Don't freak out, but it-your face looks like the Phantom's." Terrified, Lacey raised her hand up to where the pink marks had been that morning. Sure enough, the skin was swollen in places. Grabbing Thalia's mirror, she saw the once smooth skin looked red and irritated. Her skin seemed to have scars and there were parts of it looked bloated. She was a freak.

Lacey flung the mirror away and curled into a ball, facing out the window. When the tears came she violently wiped them away. Sadness is not an emotion she can display anymore. It is a weakness.

"Lacey...Little Violet," Thalia's voice called out softly to Lacey from her seat next to her. When she didnt respond, Thalia reached over and grabbed Lacey's chin, forcing her distraught friend to look at her.

"Little Violet, do you really think I am as petty as Javert to hurt you for my own pleasure? You're the sister I never had. I would never turn away from you, no matter what you looked like. I thought you knew that." Her friend's words caused more tears to appear in Lacey's eyes.

"How do I know you won't turn from me? A lot of people are going to do that because of how I look now. My own family might do the same. How are you any different?" Thalia smiled.

"Because just like you, I've seen the Phantom so may times without his mask off and I wasn't afraid. This new face does not make you the Devil's Child.I know for a fact that that is something you are not." Convinced, Lacey leaned her head on Thalia's shoulder and pulled up her hood.

"You haven't called me Little Violet since we were kids."

"I know."

* * *

**May 16, 2013 8:00 PM**

"Lacey, Thalia, you guys made it!" Brant's voice rang out from across the room. Thalia suggested that they go home, but Lacey had refused to not come, saying it would be rude. The two girls shared a look, then made their way through the crowd towards him. Lacey pulled on her hood, praying to God that Brant wouldn't see.

"Hey, Brant." They chorused. He laughed.

"You two are joined at the hip, aren't you?" In a louder voice he said, "Hey guys, come meet our Meg and Christine! " The whole party simultaneously turned to peer curiously at the two new kids (seniors) who had gotten major roles in the school play. Then one by one, people started to shout, "Sing! Sing! Sing!" Unable to deny such a large crowd, the two girls walked up to the stage to pick a song. Making sure their backs were to the crowd, Thalia leaned over and whispered, "How are you going to sing without them seeing your face?"

"I don't know. But I don't have much of a choice do I?" Not convinced, her redheaded friend scanned her face. With a shrug, she returned to look at the music. Seconds later her face brightened. Lacey could practically see the lightbulb go off in her head.

"What if you sang one of the songs from Phantom of the Opera to show why you got the lead, then we could sing a duet?" Lacey nodded her consent and Thalia walked over to the microphone to tell the other students their plan. When she backed away Lacey took her place.

"Hi guys, so I'm going to be singing 'Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again' from the show. I hope you guys like it. But be warned it's a sad song about grieving, so try not to cry too much." She tugged on the edge of her hood, so her face was better hidden, then nodded at Thalia to start the song.

"_You were once my one companion._

_You were all that mattered._

_You were once a friend and father,_

_Then my world was shattered._

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somehow near._

_Sometimes it seemed_

_If I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you_

_Won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could._

_Passing bells and sculted angels,_

_Cold and monumental,_

_Seem for you the wrong companions;_

_You were warm and gentle._

_Too many years_

_Fighting back tears._

_Why can't the past just die?_

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Knowing we must say goodbye_

_Try to forgive,_

_Teach me to live,_

_Give me the strength to try!_

_No more memories,_

_No more silent tears!_

_No more gazing across the wasted years._

_Help me say goodbye..._

_Help me say...goodbye!"_

That same stunned silence greeted her last note before the thunderous applause drowned out all sound. There were cat calls, cheers, and several tears. All she could do was blush, nod, and shuffle back to Thalia's side. They stood, there considering what song to do next. The girls wanted to sing something that would serve as a tribute to Erik, and to Lacey's new face. So, they chose Christina Perri's "Human"

_"I can hold my breath._

_I can bite my tongue._

_I can stay awake for days_

_If that's what you want._

_Be your number 1._

_I can fake a smile._

_I force a laugh._

_I can dance and play the part ,_

_If that's what you ask._

_Give you all I am._

_I can do it._

_I can do it._

_I can do it._

_But I'm only human._

_And I bleed when I fall down._

_I'm only human._

_And I crash and I break down._

_Your words in my head,_

_Knives in my heart,_

_You build me up,_

_And then I fall apart_

_I'm only human._

_I can turn it on._

_Be a good machine._

_I can hold the weight of worlds_

_If that's what you need._

_Be your everything._

_I can do it._

_I can do it._

_I'll get through it._

_I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down._

_I'm only human_

_Amd I crash and I break down._

_Your words in my head,_

_Knives in my heart,_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_'Cause I'm only human._

_I'm only human._

_I'm only human._

_Just alittle human!_

_I can take so much_

_Till I've had enough._

_'Cause I'm only human!_

_And I bleed when I fall down!_

_I'm only human!_

_And I crash and I break down._

_Your words in my head,_

_Knives in my heart,_

_You build me up,_

_And then I fall apart._

_'Cause I'm only human."_

The cheers for the two friends were deafening. While shooting bashful smiles to the crowd, they made their way down the stage and into the crowd. Slowly the cheers died down but immediately Lacey noticed something was up. That's when it hit her. Thalia was gone! Lacey's breathing began to speed up and she began to panic, very aware how close some people would come to seeing her face.

Just then a hand clamped down on her shoulder and she turned, hoping it was Thalia. It wasn't.

"Hey, where are you going?" Brant's eyes peered curiously into hers and she jerked her face away, wanting to protect him from the monstrosity that is her face.

"Nowhere. Just looking for Thalia."

"Well, here, I'll help." He took her hand and guided her through the crowd. Lacey kept her head low, aware of the staring eyes.

Then Brant stopped in front of a door. He looked back at Lacey, then gently pushed the door open. She rushed inside the dark room and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Only when she could see did she frown. Thalia wasn't here.

Lacey looked over her shoulder at Brant. He had closed the door and he was watching her with a strange look in her eyes.

"Brant," Lacey began carefully. "where is Thalia?" He smiled and pushed off the wall.

"Why does it matter? We're alone now, aren't we?" Lacey's eyes widened as she understood his meaning. Before she had a chance to react, Brant had her pinned against the wall and was kissing her, hard. His hands that had rested on her shoulders slid down to take a hold of her hips. But Lacey knew she had to break away because what if he touched her face? But, even as she reached for the doorknob, she felt her train of thought disappearing. Her hands came up to hold him closer. She felt no love, but she liked the way he was holding her. She relished in the taste of his mouth while his tongue explored hers. Then he wrenched away from her.

"WHAT is wrong with your FACE?" Brant was staring at her, his face a mixture of horror and disgust so strong that Lacey winced. He had taken of her hood.

"I-I d-don't know." She stuttered. His reaction to her face had frightened her.

"You're a FREAK, now! Before you were hot, but now-just stay away from me, monster." He charged at the door but begore he could open it, Lacy blocked his path.

"Please, just-just don't tell anyone." His once adorable blue eyes glared down at her like chips of ice.

"Trust me, I won't. Who would belive me when you were fine 5 hours ago?" At that he stalked out. Lacey put her hood back on and watched him go. She barely noticed when Thalia walked up to stand next to her.

"We should go." Thalia nodded, taking note of the blankness on Lacey's face, and they left.

* * *

**May 16, 2013 9:00 PM**

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk." Lacey's parents shared a look and sat on the couch in front of the chair where Lacey not sat. Lacey looked nervously at Thalia, seeking reassurance. At Thalia's encouraging nod, Lacey sighed and faced her parents. Before she could lift her hands to her hood her parents blurted, "Who's the father?" Lacey was so startled that she laughed.

"What? No, I'm not pregnant! Just give me a moment to speak, will you?" Embarrassed, her parents nodded. She breathed in deeply to calm her nerves, then squeezed her eyes shut, lifted her hood, and raised her head. Then all Hell broke loose.

"My baby! My beautiful, beautiful baby!" Lacey opened her eyes to glance at her mother. Mirabella Gray was on her knees, sobbing, and looking up to the heavens. "Why God, do you hate me so?" Lacey couldn't help but feel choked up as she watched her mother in this state. Fearing the same, she turned her head to look at her father. And he was furious. He glared at her in hatred and disgust.

"You are no child of mine," he hissed. "you have been marked by the Devil, himself. In fact, I have no doubt that you are not my child. That slut," he pointed at Lacey's mother. "must have slept with the King of Demons himself to produce such a disgusting MONSTER as you!" Lacey watched in horror as her father, the great Bernard Gray flipped over at table and didn't look back at his broken family.

With this final rejection, Lacey began to sob, and she ran upstairs to her room, with Thalia right behind.

"Why do they hate me?" She cried when the door closed.

"I don't know, sweetheart, I don't know." Thalia murmured into her hair.

Lacey cried herself to sleep that night, her cries mingling with the sobs of her mother downstairs.

* * *

**May 31, 2014 12:26 PM**

Lacey closed her book as Thalia entered the apartment. After her big reveal, Lacey woke to find her father gone, and a large arrangement of wide-hooded jackets waiting for her in her closet. Thalia left that morning, only to come back later after telling her mother she was going to stay at Lacey's for a few days. For two whole months Lacey was forced to wear those jackets and even then, her mother sobbed the moment she would see her daughter. Tired of her mother's constant crying, Lacey moved into her new apartment in August with Thalia. The first time Lacey left her apartment was to get her first mask and that had been...interesting. When she first walked In, the man asked her to remove her hood so he could choose the correct mask. Against her better judgement, Lacey complied, which resulted two women fainting and their husbands grabbing the nearest display rack and crying, "Dear God!" But the salesman was unfazed as he ran Into the back saying that he had the perfact mask for her. When he returned, he held a white mask In his hands. It fit her like a glove, and somehow managed to make her look intimidating, graceful, and downright beautiful all at the same time. But Lacey has never been out in public since.

The man's name was Alec and he has been a good friend to the two girls. To this day, when he's off work, he'll come down for tea or to help Lacey with her masks. On his first few visits he had agreed to teach her how to make her own masks. She now has around 50, and all but four are pure white. Two are pale pink -for special occasions- and two black, for not-so-special occasions. Like If she ever had to go to a funeral or terrify someone.

Now as Lacey watched Thalia put her groceries away, she felt a small prick of jealousy. Thalia could go out in public and not be gawked at, and her parents didn't disown her, and she could leave of her own free will. Laxey brushed off these emotions for her growing hatred of the general public. With each day, her attitude was becoming more and more like that of Erik, the Opera ghost.

Still, she stood and put a smile on her face as she greeted her friend.

"So, what's on your mind?" Lacey asked curiously. Being forced Into solitude gives you plenty of free time. One of Lacey's newest tricks is her ability to read people like a book and Thalia swears that Lacey can "tell you what you're feeling and thinking before you even know it yourself."

"You're going to love this!" The redhead burted out.

"Oh? And pray tell, what is it that I am going to love?" She gave Thalia one of her signature raised eyebrows.

"Well, my parents and your mother have been talking and-oh, Lace you don't have to make that sour face when I talk about your mom- and they agreed to let us move to Paris! "

"Paris! No, really?" Lacey couldn't deny the excitement building up in her.

"And guess what historical landmark just so happens to be nearby, that just so happens to be needing a new ballet girl? The Opera Populaire!"

"We're going to the Opera House?"

"Yes! I called in and they are willing to accept me into their ballet program as soon as we get there! Imagine all the operas!"

"Imagine the music!" Thalia grinned. In her free time, Lacey had been taking music lessons and she now had an even better voice, and could compose her own music. Plus she could play the flute, piccolo, clarinet, oboe, cello, violin, harp, and the organ.

And within two months the girls had packed and were on their flight to Paris.

* * *

**July 22, 2015 11:00 AM**

Lacey watched in amusement as her friend skipped toward the Opera House. Today was her first day, and she had blackmailed Lacey so she would come. Now, Lacey clung to the shadows as she followed her enthusiastic friend. Since their move to Paris, Lacey and begun to wear all black. Today she wore a close fitting top, skinny black jeans and black Vans. She even purchased a black cloak that tied around her neck, swished when she walked, and had a wide hood. Her curled blonde hair, white skin, red lips, and white mask tood out against the darkness of her attire. She looked like a panther. Beautiful, yet, dangerous.

"Ah, you must be Miss Chári!" One of the managers said to Thalia. He was a tall man, with a mustache and short, gray hair. Monsieur Meilleur. "Well, I think you'll do just fine here, if I do say so myself." The other manager, Monsieur Phillippe, added. Lacey hissed in distaste at his not-so-subtle inspection her her friend's figure. But she knew better to jump out at them. Not yet.

As she slunk along the wall, her hand passed over a small button. At first she thought it was nothing, until she felt the crease in the wall. Curious, she leaned on the wall. And sure enough, it caved in a bit. Excited now, Lacey pressed the button, and the door opened with a small groan, a door opened up. Lacey flinched and looked back, but no one seemed to have heard. So , she took a step forward and entered the blackness. Her sight in the dark had improved to the point that her eyes acted like night vision goggles. She could see in almost perfect clarity in the dark. But, just to be safe, she reached into her pocket and turned on her lighter. In front of her was a long hallway, with burnt out torches decorating both sides of the wall.

Carefully, she took one of the torches and lit it. She tiptoed went down the steps, knowing full well that traps were all over the floor. Twice, she almost fell down into the deep pits that lay underneath trick floors.

That's when she found the boat on the lake. It was a black gondola with silver accents. And at the head of the boat was a silver skull.

Lacey began to formulate her own Ideas of where she was going as she steered the boat through the murky water. And as she went along she couldn't help but sing 'Phantom of the Opera' quietly to herself.

She had found it. The Phantom's lair.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Please, tell me in your reviews! I promise to bring Erik in soon, but no, I don't plan on and Lacey/Erik stuff. I'm a huge Christine/Erik shipper myself, so odds are, he'll still stay loyal to her, his first (and possibly only) love.**

**A few questions that I would really appreciate if you all answered (not required):**

**1\. What did you think of my OCs? Do they need some work? Please, constructive criticism only. I plan to continue with this story, not shut it down and lose all my self-esteem.**

** did you think of Lacey's story?**

**3\. Any big mistakes that I should go back over? I'm terrified that I might have missed something...**

**Thanks so much guys! Until next time :)**

**I remain, your obedient servant,**

**~P.G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya guys! So I finally finished editing this chapter, hope ya like it :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Stargazer1364- Yeah, what happened with her dad does suck, but I figured it was best to create a parallel between her and Erik. :D**

**karisdaae24601- Thank you :) and I think I planned for the disease to be one that didn't show up until she was in her mid-to-late teens, and once she hit that, it would progress quickly until it took up at least half of her face. What do you think?**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The New Phantom**

**July 22, 2015 2:00 PM**

Lacey approached the lair in wonder. The mirrors had been restored it seemed -by whom Lacey did not know- and the organ was in spectacular condition despite its age. Everything was exactly as she had imagined it. Dark red curtains were draped along the walls and entrances to the rooms. Paintings and drawings (the majority of which were of a beautiful woman) were pinned the the walls. On a table lay a model of a stage and quite obviously depicted a scene from Don Juan. Then she came across the mannequin.

She had to admit, it was strange considering it looked so life-like. But for once, she could see what Christine had sctually looked like. Christine wasn't terribly tall, probably just around 5'5, and skinny. Evidently she had long brown hair that cascaded in loose ringlets down her chest. Her skin was pale but her lips were blood red. Freckles were dusted across her nose and cheeks, a detail left out in both the book and the movie. Christine's eyes were large and mad her look sad, but the smile inside them dispelled all thoughts of depression. Her chocolate orbs seemed warm and inviting compared to the darkness of the lair. It was easy to see why Erik had loved her.

Lacey turned away from the model to explore the next room. It was Christine's room. The swan bed was actually pure white, probably because Erik believed her to be the purest creature to ever enter this place. The sheets were scarlet, as were the walls. Christine's closet was made of dark polished oak and when Lacey opened it, bright colored dresses fell onto her, knocking her over with their weight. Huffing, Lacey clawed through the layers of lace and silk and for the next 15 minutes she struggled to shove the dresses back in the closet. With a mighty shove, she finally stuffed the dresses inside only to sigh when pieces of silk poked through the door.

Lacey waved her hand in exasperation at the closet and left the room before the closet could really piss her off.

And, to her shock, the next room was Erik's. It was dark, with black walls, black furniture, and dark sheets. And she was saddened to see Erik's bed truly was a coffin. The only spot of color in the entire room was the white mask that lay on the nightstand. Lacey slowly walked over to the mask. With trembling hands she picked it up. As she did so, she felt her hand come up to touch her own white mask that covered her own deformity. And she cried-cried for Erik and all he had been through, knowing that she was going to expirience the same.

Then Lacey lifted her head and her sobbing ceased. She knew what her path was from here. She was the new Opera Ghost.

**July 22, 2015 5:00 PM**

For the past 3 hours Lacey cleaned her new lair, organizing the rooms to her taste, ridding it of the cobwebs, dust, and of course, the spiders and dead rodents. She made a mental note to ask Thalia if she could buy her a cat.

Now as she watched her friend leap across the stage, she judged every move her new managers made. Just like Messiours André and Firman, these two came from the scrap metal buisness and gained a large fortune from it. And, to her distaste, they had no experience in music whatsoever.

The lead soprano, Armonie Adorabella, was awful. She had the range, but her voice was like nails on a chalkboard. Lacey smirked when she saw stagehands stuffing earplugs in their ears.

The opera they were showcasing was Hannibal, which she deemed appropriate for her debut as the Phantom of the Opera. Lacey gripped her letter tighter as Armonie's voice climbed in pitch. She was sure her ears were bleeding, and she felt bad for Thalia. The poor redhead was the lead ballet girl and she was constantly standing near Armonie.

Monsiuer Reyer was a direct descendant of the conductor in Erik and Christine's time. He was an excellent conductor, but there were problems with the piece in general. There were sharps that would have fit better if they were naturals and the second trombone seemed to have an immense love of glissandos.

Lacey became distracted as Aromonie hit another high note. Unable to resist, she picked up the sword she had aquired in the catacombs earlier and cut the rope that held the backdrop. As she slipped back into the shadows, she grinned in savage delight at the screams on terror. She timed the drop perfectly. Armonie's legs were trapped beneath the backdrop, and she was pounding the ground with her fists angrily.

Lacey jumped up into the rafters as stagehands rushed to pull the screen back up. The managers watched them, but they seemed to focus on one specific man.

"Lefevre!" Monsieur Meilleur called. "What were you thinking?"

"As God is my witness, I wasn't at my post sir!" Lefevre shouted back. This was obviously the new Joseph Buquet. He smelled like alcohol and at his waist hung a canteen, most likely full of liquor or beer.

Lacey climbed down until she balanced on a beem directly above the managers. She squatted down and the second the white envolope fell, she sprung up onto the next beem. Many looked to see where the mysterious wax sealed note came from, but saw nothing but shadows.

With trembling hands Phillippe popped open the red skull seal and read aloud to everyone what the note.

_My dearest managers,_

_Have you missed me good messieurs? It is true, I have indeed been gone for over 100 years, but the chains of Hell can only hold a Phantom for so long. Though, I must say, I look a bit different now. You may call me Phantomness, Opera Ghost, or Phantom (of the Opera), whichever you prefer. I do expect a payment of 40,000 francs, to be paid by return of post. Like always, Box 5 WILL be kept empty for me. I can do far worse now, than shatter a chandelier._

_Your faithful servant,_

_O.G._

As Phillippe spoke, Lacey slid into the shadows of Box 5 and and watched in amusement as the people scurried around in fear. Armonie was running in fear and tripping over her own dress as she cried, "I quit! Until you get rid of this so-called 'Opera Ghost' thing, this thing," She pointed at herself. "Does not happen!" Meilleur and Phillippe ran after her crying "Madame, please, wait!" The Phantomness felt proud of the terror and chaos she had caused, but even prouder as she watched Thalia. Her friend was running around and screaming like the rest of the ballet rats, but Lacey could see she was fighting a smile and she kept glancing up at Box 5.

"Just WHAT do you think you're doing?" A voice growled from behind her. Lacey instinctively whirld around and flew at the voice. In a second she had her forearm on the intruder's throat and his body pinned to the wall. She didn't even notice that her entire body was pressed against his through the haze of her rage. Once the red fog cleared could she see him clearly. He looked like Erik.

**July 22, 2015 6:30 PM**

"Nice Cosplay." Lacey smirked him, but she had to admit, she was impressed with the attention to detail. The mask, eyes, clothing, and build were exactly as she imagined, just like the lair. Ice blue eyes, slick back hair, white mask, and a black suit. She didn't back off, but instead leaned in closer. "But did you really think you could get away with mocking ME, the Phantom? Tsk, tsk, monsieur. That was a very unhealthy decision on your part."

"What is Cosplay?" The man asked her in a French accent.

"Don't play stupid with me. You're obviously pretending you're the Phantom of the Opera, a.k.a, me." He shook his head.

"You don't understand. I am Erik." Lacey laughed dryly and pushed off him.

"Prove it." The man's hand flew to his mask and his eyes hardened.

"No. That is not an option. Why don't you remove YOUR mask?" Lacey hissed and her hands curled into fists.

"No one can ever see my face. Do you understand? This face is cursed. Those who lay their eyes eyes upon it die." A bit of an exaggeration, but enough to drive her point home. The man glared at her, his blue eyes cold and calculating. Then in one quick movement, he removed his mask.

On his face was the same exact demormity that now marred Lacey's face.

Lacey stared at him in wonder. How is this possible? Erik died. The Phantom caught her stare and scowled.

"What? Is this hideous face too disgusting for you?" Lacey's violet eyes darkened and she almost struck him. How dare he? They shared the same face and yet he dared to call HER hideous? Even if she was, it was still RUDE. She whipped off her mask and glared at him, daring him to call her hideous as well.

"How-how is this possible?" He seemed startled. Erik was staring at her in confusion and Lacey sighed. She had a lot of explaining to do.

"You've been gone for quite some time Monsieur Destler. I'll tell you all about it in my-sorry, our- lair." And the two Phantoms went down once more.

**July 22, 2015 7:00**

"I still don't see why you insist that I sit in the boat. I hurts my pride as a gentleman to let you steer the boat." Lacey smirked at his tone.

"Yeah, well, it would hurt my pride as a woman to let you. In the time you were dead, women gained a lot of freedoms. I was an American for the first 17 years of my life and because of that, I am still completely stubborn about everything, really. Whether they are my rights as a human or a woman, I do not care. I will fight till the bitter end to uphold them. 'Murica!" Erik shot her a look of complete and total confusion and Lacey's laughter echoed throughout the catacombs.

As they approached they lair, Lacey stopped the boat.

"Before we go into the lair, you should know that I made some changes to the place. Its going to look different. But I didn't touch your room, probably out of respect for my predecessor. So, just, don't freak out." As she rowed the gondola through the lake, Lacey gauged his reaction. Because he was the original Opera Ghost, she felt she had to live up to his example. His approval would mean a lot to her.

When the reached the portcullis she almost missed his command, "Sing." Without hesitation she bagan the warmups that Erik would have put Christine through.

As she sang, Erik felt his breath catch. Her voice...it so beautiful and unearthly...so much like Christine's. Each time this young woman paused -Lacey her name was- he begged her to continue, not quite ready yet to not hear her sweet voice. Then they were docked and Erik tore his gaze away from her to look at his old home.

He wouldn't have recognized the place save for the few items that were here when he lived in this place. The scarlet curtains had been opened, but in a way that made it look like the walls were painted red. His cluttered arrangement of drawing were taken down and either stacked neatly, or, to his surprise, in frames. The table that his model lay on had been pushed back to stand against the wall. His organ had been polished, the brass looking brand new. In the middle was an opening were a couch stood in front of a small coffee table and two chairs.

As he explored he saw that the room he had never bothered to use had been turned into a kitchen. A small chandelier hung proudly above the island. There were cabintes and drawers everywhere, full of pots and pans and devices he had never seen. There wered four appliences that were completely new to him. There was a large rectangular box that stored food and kept it cold. Another was a small box that had many numbered buttons and a light inside. The third was a smaller box that had four black circles on top. Erik didn't know what it was for, but he wasn't going to touch it. The fourth was a box of the same size and shaoe, but when he opened it, there was two racks that held dirty dishes.

When Erik turned to leave he saw Lacey leaning in the doorway with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" She just smirked and didn't say anything. Erik shook his head at her and left the room. Lacey was impressed. He was obviously a strong man and she knew of his violent tendencies and short temper. Yet, he was able to keep his cool with her sarcastic remarks and witty tongue. She followed the masked man as he went room to room and watched as his face became more and more surprised as he peered in each room. He didn't even look surprised when he he saw the guest room, which she had designed for Thalia.

Then, as though pulled there by an unseen force, he sat upon the bench of his organ.

"Sing." He comanded. Lacey obliged, singing a song that had been on her mind for a while.

_I heard there was a secret chord._

_David played and it pleased the Lord._

_But you don't really care for music do you?_

_It goes like this,_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift,_

_The baffled king composing 'Hallelujah'_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof._

_You saw her bathing on the roof._

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you._

_She tied you to her kitchen chair,_

_She broke your throne and she cut your hair,_

_And from your lips she drew the hallelujah._

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Maybe I have been here before,_

_I know this room and I walked this floor_

_I used to live alone before I knew you_

_I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_Love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_There was a time when you let me know_

_What's really going on below,_

_But now you never show it to me do you?_

_And I remember when I moved in you_

_The Holy Dark was moving too_

_And every breath we drew was hallelujah._

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Maybe there's a God above,_

_All I ever learned from love_

_was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you._

_And it's not acry you can hear at night,_

_It's not somebody who's seen the Light!_

_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah._

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah_

Erik's normally stoic expression cracked-just for a moment- as he heard the raw pain in her voice. How could one as beautiful as her have been put through the same torture as him?

Lacey quietly padded forward to stand at Erik's shoulder. He stiffened at her prescense but didn't move away from her.

"Erik," she whispered. "Why are you here?" If possible he stiffened even more when her gentle hand laid on his shoulder. Then he began.

"I was dead, for quite some time. And, much to my surprise, I was in Heaven. It was magnificent. The streets were paved with gold and in the center of it all was a beautiful castle. I remember that it stood tall, and a light seemed to shine out from the inside. No one ever new what color it was, partly because the colors were constantly changing and partly because it would change into colors no one has ever seen before. If that were possible. And everyone was so...so happy. Even I was happy, left alone in my large home, where I could make my music."

"But you weren't alone. Were you?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"No. After the mob ransacked the lair, I returned, hoping to salvage what I could. But I was greeted by a sight that shocked me to the core. Christine sat there on the floor, weeping over the mask that I had left behind. Curious, I hung back and watched her. Mon ange chéri cried out my name several times. But the thing that brought me out of the shadows was when she said, 'Come back to me Angel of Music! I love you! Don't leave me...please.'" he chuckled softly. "And I never could disobey a direct order from my Angel. So I walked forward and squatted in front of her trembling figure. She didn't notice me at first, but when she did she jumped back. 'Angel? No it can't be!' she cried. 'You died! I hold the proof here in hands!' I remember smiling at her and taking her hand.

"'Do I feel dead?" I had asked her. Christine had frowned but she didn't answer me. So I placed her hand over my heart. 'Do I feel alive to you now?' In an answer she lept into my arms, knocking me onto my back. And she kissed me, for the 3rd time that day. We were married later and soon after that, we tried for a child. Unly to find out later that Christine was barren. She shut me out for several days and when we did talk, the conversation was short and awkward. Then one day she came out from her room and looked at me with a new light to her eyes. 'I am done grieving for what I can never have.' Christine told me solemnly. From then on, we lived our days in peace, composing music and enjoying the other's company. We died one minute after the other. Her at 63 and I at 80."

I couldn't help but smile at his story. It _was_ the fate Thalia and I had hoped for him, after all.

"_Merde_! I forgot about Thalia! She's going to _kill_ me!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I feel like this wasn't as ggood as the first chapter, so please, tell me what you think! I really appreciate it! :)**

**That's it for now!**

**I remain, your obedient servant,**

**~P.G**


End file.
